


My Girlfriend, Ruby

by Meganrrothstein



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrrothstein/pseuds/Meganrrothstein
Summary: Afraid her father will try to set her up with one of his business partners sons, Weiss asks her best friend Ruby Rose to pretend to be her girlfriend for the weekend.
Relationships: Jacques Schnee/Willow Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	My Girlfriend, Ruby

Weiss stared at Ruby as she sat across from her. They were at the library studying for an upcoming test that Friday, per Weiss's advice. She was hunched over her text book, her tongue peeking out from the corner of her lips as she concentrated. 

Weiss frowned at her poor posture, but refrained from correcting her. She was nervous, not for the upcoming test, but for the weekend. Her father was throwing a charity ball and expected her to be there. She knew from past experiences that her father was going to try and set her up with a suitor. She wanted to avoid that at all costs which is why she came up with this plan that involved Ruby. If she showed up to this event with Ruby on her arm, even her father wouldn't have the audacity to try setting her up. 

Placing her pen down by her work Weiss addressed Ruby as kindly as she could. "Ruby?" she asked sweetly. 

The girl looked up at her with her silver eyes, a small smile on her face. "Yeah Wiess," she said, sitting up and leaning her elbows on her table, Ruby rested her head in her palm so she could look Weiss in her eyes. Weiss's confidence wavered as she stared at her. Ruby was kind and she knew she'd say yes to her plan, but she didn't want to put her through the pain of social gatherings with elites like herself. "What is it?" the girl asked. 

Weiss cleared her throat, nervously glancing at the table before meeting Ruby's gaze. "I have a favor to ask of you. It is completely understandable and reasonable for you to say no if you are in any way uncomfortable or unwilling to go along. Do you understand?" Ruby nodded at her dumbly. "Okay, um, you see my father is throwing a charity ball this weekend and has asked me to attend. Normally I go to these events alone, but seeing as I am older I fear he will try to set me up with suitors during my visit to Atlas which is why I am asking this favor of you." Ruby once again just nodded and waited for Weiss to continue. "I need you to come with me to Atlas and pretend we are involved together in a romantic sense." 

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. 

Weiss took a deep breath. "I need you to pretend to be my significant other for the weekend."

"Like your girlfriend or something?" While Weiss loved Ruby dearly sometimes her denseness got on her nerves. 

She sighed, "Yes Ruby, like my girlfriend." 

"You're asking me to be your girlfriend?" 

"To pretend to be my girlfriend, yes Ruby." Weiss was grateful that Ruby seemed to be considering her request but at the same time it was aggravating how many questions she asked. Worried she might have been asking too much Weiss said, "If you're not willing to it's completely okay and I understand it's a lot to ask any-" 

She was cut off by Ruby saying, "Okay." Weiss paused to look Ruby over. She was smiling and looked almost happy. "I'll pretend to be your girlfriend." 

Weiss slowly blinked. "Okay," she said, "Okay, um good, good. I wasn't expecting you to agree so soon." Ruby just shrugged before turning back to her work and started writing again. "I'll have everything arranged for us to leave Friday ni-" Weiss cut herself off, "Are you sure you're okay with this Ruby? I'm not in any way trying to force you into this." 

Ruby only quickly glanced up at her, staring into her eyes as she said, "I don't mind Weiss, really. You wouldn't ask unless you were really desperate and I'd do anything to help you out." She grinned at Weiss before going back to her work. 

Weiss smiled at her softly murmuring a soft, "Okay," to herself as she picked up her pen to start her own work. 

Sitting in her dorm room Weiss was at her desk working on her computer. She was checking her email when from her bed Ruby said, "Give me your phone." 

Handing it over Weiss watched as she unlocked it as she asked, "What are you doing?"

Ruby explained, "If you want people to think we're dating you have to make it believable. I'm just going to change my name in your contacts and change your background to a picture of us. Do you think anyone would notice if I put a rose in your bio?" 

"What Ruby?" Weiss asked, confused.

"We can put matching bio's. I'll have a snowflake in mine and you'll have a rose in yours." Before Weiss could consent to the idea Ruby laughed, "Ew who's in your DM's? Planet Man?" Weiss shrugged, turning back to her computer so she could reply to her mother. "You're such a pretty girl Wiess. Like a snowflake. Why don't I stick out my tongue and you fall on it?" Ruby read out loud the message to her and she cringed.

"Who is that even from?" Weiss asked her. 

Ruby tapped on her phone a few times before saying, "Neptune Vasilias. I think he's on the guys soccer team."

Weiss shrugged, "Whoever he is, he's disgusting." Ruby hummed in agreement, getting to work on making it seem like they were dating. 

As Weiss opened her mothers most recent email she reread it before typing out her response. 'Mother, as we discussed during our previous conversation, once my calculus test is completed I will head to the airport and take a flight to Atlas. The flight I chose will arrive there at 8:30 pm. I'd like to mention that I am bringing with me a,' Weiss stopped her typing to turn to Ruby. She was currently lying on her back, taking pictures of herself with her tongue sticking out on Weiss's phone. Smiling, she continued typing. 'girl named Ruby Rose. She is very special to me and I hope accommodations can be made for her stay with us. I will text Klein when we arrive at the Atlas airport so he can come pick us up. I wish you well and can not wait to see you and father again.' Sighing Weiss sent the email. 

Shutting her computer she turned to look at ruby and saw her taking pictures of her. Flushing angrily, she asked, "Ruby! What are you doing?" 

"Taking pictures," she explained. "If we want to seem like a real couple I need to have pictures of you on my phone." Weiss rolled her eyes before grabbing her towel and nightgown. 

"Will you be staying here the night or heading back to your dorm?" Weiss called to her from within the bathroom. 

She heard Ruby shuffling off her bed, thumping around her room like an unsteady newborn elephant. "I'll head back to my dorm," she called at a volume so loud Weiss winced. "I told Penny that I would help her with her robotics project. Professor Cotta-Arc really heaped up the work this month. She's been struggling with her assignment lately." 

"Okay well be safe and tomorrow we'll meet up at Vale's Veggie Slush." She heard Ruby groan from the door and smiled to herself. "Goodnight Ruby," she said, with a sickeningly sweet voice. 

Her front door opened and Ruby called, "Goodnight snowflake!" The shampoo bottle she threw at her ricocheted off her door and landed on her rug.

Weiss sat in first class, watching as Ruby excitedly looked out the window of the airship. They had been in that air for almost 2 hours and were about to land in several minutes. Ruby was fascinated with the metal cables that seemed to cover the city, asking so many questions in so many seconds that Weiss could only laugh at how cute she was acting. 

When they made it out of the airport, Weiss had to drag Ruby by her hand to their waiting car as the girl was so excited and wanted to just run around admiring everything. "Mistress Weiss," Klein addressed her as they finally made their way to his car. "It is so very good to see you again." 

Weiss smiled at the old man, "It's good to see you too Klein. I've missed you." 

Klein reached to take Ruby's bag from her but she held it away from him saying, "It's okay I got it," and moved to the back of the car to put it in the trunk. Klein raised his eyebrows while looking at Weiss, but all she could do was sigh and shrug. She handed him her bag and made her way to the car, beckoning Ruby to follow her.

As they began their drive to Schnee Manor, Weiss couldn't help but smile at Ruby as she stared at every passing building. Her staring must have been noticed by Klein for he said, "It is very nice to meet you Miss Rose. Mistress Schnee doesn't normally bring guests back home. You must be very special." 

Both Weiss and Ruby blushed at his comment before Ruby spoke up. "It's um, nice to meet you too Klein," she said awkwardly. Looking at her sympathetically, Weiss put her hand on top of hers and Ruby smiled at her. They spent the rest of the ride in silence, Weiss occasionally watching Ruby as she stared in awe at their surroundings. It wasn't until Ruby pulled her hand away from Weiss to point at Schnee Manor did she realize they had still been touching. "Woah, it's huge." 

Klein laughed merrily, "Yes the estate is quite large Miss Rose." 

Leaning back in her seat Ruby told him, "You can just call me Ruby if you want." She flashed him a bright smile in the rear view mirror. Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's casual attitude, realizing she was going to have to talk to her about social do's and don'ts of the upper class.

Rolling up to the front of the manor, Weiss had to physically hold Ruby to prevent her from jumping out of the moving car. Ruby was so excited to explore where Weiss grew up that she didn't even bother to get her bag from the car, instead deciding to stroll right up to the manor doors. 

As Weiss walked up to Ruby's side and the doors in front of them opened up to reveal Whitley standing in front of them. "Well hello dear sister. It's wonderful to see you again." He paused to look at Ruby, "And to see your friend." Grabbing her hand he placed a kiss on her knuckles. "A pleasure to meet you."

Ruby grimaced and looked to Weiss for help who in turn glared at her brother. Grabbing Ruby's hand from Whitley, Weiss shocked her brother when she said, "Whitley, this is my girlfriend Ruby Rose." 

"Hmph," he said, "I see. Very well. Please come in. Welcome to Schnee Manor Ruby Rose. I hope you'll enjoy your stay." Opening the door Whitley beckoned them inside. "Winter will be here for dinner, until then mother suggested you two settle in." 

Weiss nodded as he spoke, "Ruby and I will be sharing my room. If we are needed before dinner please come get us." Her brother nodded to her and watched as they walked up to her room. Pulling Ruby into her bedroom, Weiss shut the door behind them. Turning to her she said, "Forgive my brother, women don't tend to look his way much."

Ruby laughed awkwardly, a small blush dusting her cheeks. "Heh I could tell." As Weiss started to unpack her bag that was brought up by Klein she heard Ruby shuffling her feet. "Um Weiss?" She asked. 

"Yes Ruby?"

"Are we gonna share the same bed?"

Glancing back at her, Weiss noticed the blush on her face was stronger than before but made no note of it. "Yes. Is that okay with you? I can have Klein make up another room for you if you'd prefer that." 

Ruby vigorously shook her head, "No, no, it's okay with me Weiss. I, uh, I just didn't know if you were okay with it or not. That's all."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "If I wasn't okay with it then I wouldn't have planned it out this way." Seeing Ruby's unpacked bag she said, "Hurry and unpack. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes and I need to pick out an outfit for you that will be considered appropriate." 

Unpacking together in silence, Weiss picked out a red blouse for Ruby to go with a pair of black dress pants. She sent her away to change and went to brush out her hair. She heard a light knock on her door and smiled. "Come in," she called out. Weiss turned to the door to face her sister. "Winter. It's nice to see you again." 

"Weiss. You look well." The sisters hugged each other and Weiss watched as Winter's gaze traveled to the red suitcase at the bottom of her bed. 

The door to her bathroom opened and Ruby walked out. She was in the process of tucking her shirt into her pants, the bottom of her stomach peeking out. Blushing, Weiss turned to her sister and said, "Um, this is Ruby Rose, my girlfriend. Ruby this is Winter." 

Grinning, Ruby walked over to Winter, holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Winter," Ruby said. 

"You as well, miss Rose. Tell me, how is it you and Weiss became... romantically involved?"

Weiss froze, she and Ruby never came up with a story to tell anyone. She always figured she could just tell people they got together in college, but she knew Winter and she wouldn't stop until she got a detailed answer. "Oh, well after Weiss and I met we started hanging out a lot and one day when we were studying in the library together and she was reading about the biological composition of dust and she just looked so cute and she was concentrating and I just knew I had to shoot my shot. We were walking back from our classes one day and I brought her to the school gardens where I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes and I dunno we've been together ever since. We complete each other," Ruby said in a joking manner, snaking her arm around Weiss's waist. 

Blushing, Weiss face palmed, but leaned her body into Ruby. She remembered both occasions she brought up. At the library she got mad at Ruby for staring at her and in the garden Ruby asked her if she thought heaven was real. Winter smiled kindly as she eyed the couple. "I'm sure you must be very special to Weiss. Come, I'm sure dinner will be ready soon." As Winter turned and walked out of the room, Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand and followed her to the dining room. As they walked into the room Weiss noticed her brother and mother already sitting down. Her mother was sitting at one of the tables ends sipping a cup of wine while Whitley sat at the seat which would be at her father's right if he joined them that night. Given the presence of her mother Weiss assumed he would.

Weiss guided Ruby to the table, taking the seat opposite of Whitley. Winter moved to take the seat next to him and Ruby sat in the only other seat available besides the one at the head of the table. Weiss noticed as Ruby fidgeted uncomfortably and placed a hand on her thigh to hopefully calm her. It worked and Ruby looked at Weiss with a soft smile.

"Weiss," her mother's voice caught her attention. "Why don't you introduce your," her eyes scanned over Ruby once, "special friend." 

Weiss sighed, sitting up as straight as she could she said, "Mother this is Ruby, my girlfriend. Ruby this is my mother, Willow Schnee." Ruby waved to her saying a meek hi before staring at her hands in her lap. 

"Posture dear," Willow said to Ruby, who immediately shot up in place. Ruby sweated as she felt Willow looking her over and cringed as she asked, "What exactly are your intentions with my daughter, young girl?"

"Mother," Weiss shrieked. 

"Father," Winter said, standing up. Everyone turned to see Jacques Schnee standing in the doorway of the dining room. He entered the room and made his way to his seat where he sat down. He looked over everyone at the table once before his eyes landed on Ruby for a second time. He glared at her for a long while before shifting that glare at Weiss who stood strong under his gaze. Clapping his hands twice the food was brought out and placed in front of each person. Weiss dug her nails into Ruby's thigh in hopes she'd understand not to eat yet. Once her father took the first bite she released her grip on her leg and began to eat herself. She missed the small glances and smiles her mother and sister shared as they watched Ruby next to her. 

After the stressful and tense dinner, Weiss and Ruby were finally back in her room, getting ready for bed. Weiss was lying in her bed reading the guest list for tomorrow's event. She frowned as she read the names. She knew some of the guests, but those she didn't caused her to assume they were the sons or nephews of wealthy businessmen around her age or older. 

Hearing the water of the shower stop, she placed the sheet on her dresser top. Weiss listened to the blow-dryer run for a few minutes before Ruby walked out in fuzzy sleeping pants and tank top. She plopped on Weiss's bed groaning, before crawling under the covers. Weiss reached over to turn off her lamp before sinking back into her bed. They laid in silence for a few moments before Ruby asked, "Do your parents hate me?" 

Weiss sighed as she answered. "No Ruby. Not my mother at least. She's worried you're only with me for my money. As for my father... He's upset that our relationship means he can't use me as a bargaining piece with companies. Winter devoted her life to the military and Whitley is too easily influenced to be a major asset to the company. I was the last child my father had who offered him promise business wise." Weiss felt Ruby's arm fall over her stomach as she dragged herself closer to her. Feeling the weight of Ruby's head on her shoulder, she brought her hand up to run her fingers through her soft hair. 

"That's a stupid way to look at your kids," Ruby muttered against the skin of Weiss's neck. She giggled at the sensation of the vibrations. 

"I know. Trust me, I know." Weiss took a deep breath and smiled at the way Ruby smelled like her. The warmth coming from Ruby lulled her to sleep but before she allowed herself to close her eyes she asked, "Why did you choose the day in the garden?" Ruby didn't respond for a moment and Weiss thought she had gone to sleep, but she felt Ruby readjust her position against her. 

"It was the anniversary of my mom's passing. An easy day to remember for me." Ruby's words were so quiet, Weiss had to strain to hear them.

"Oh," was all she said. Weiss kept moving her fingers through Ruby's hair until she felt her hand starting to cramp. She stilled and decided to put her arm around Ruby's shoulders so she could hold her. "If she was here today I'm sure she would be proud of you." Weiss wasn't sure if Ruby had heard her, but she felt her lips smile against her skin and smiled to herself. Humming lightly Weiss let sleep take over.

Weiss impassively greeted guests as they walked through the door. Ruby was standing still by her side, not wanting to make a fool out of herself without Weiss near to help her. Her father stood nearby, watching her from a distance. While she knew he was still upset about Ruby, he did a good job of hiding it. "General Ironwood, Council Woman, welcome." 

"Miss Schnee," Ironwood addressed her before walking off to talk to her father. Camilla nodded at her before walking into a passing throng of people. Sighing, Weiss eyes Ruby. She kept shifting her weight as she wasn't accustomed to standing still for so long.

Weiss grabbed her wrist loosely, pulling her close to whisper in her ear, "Do you want to get something to drink?" Ruby nodded to her. "I'll get us some refreshments, stay put." For show, Weiss gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek before heading to the refreshments table. 

Picking up a cup, Weiss began to fill it with the sugary punch being served. She reached for a flute of champagne for herself when one was produced in front of her and a hand was placed on her lower back. "Here you go dear," the voice next to her said. looking up, Weiss saw a man she didn't recognize staring down at her with lustful eyes. 

Keeping her face blank, Weiss accepted the drink saying, "Thank you Mr..."

"Marigold," he finished for her, running a hand through his blue hair. "But please, refer to me as Henry. Mr. Marigold is my father." He winked at her and it took the majority of Weiss's willpower not to gag. 

"Thank you for the drink Henry. I need to get back to my partner," she insisted, trying to pull out of his grasps. His grip on her waist just got tighter until he yelped and his hand left her. In shock, Weiss looked over her shoulder to see Ruby gripping his arm. Her knuckles and fingertips were white from the amount of pressure she put on him. Once he had taken a full step away from Weiss she released his hand and took his place at Weiss's side.

"Are you okay Weiss?" she whispered in her ear.

"Yes Ruby I'm fine thank you." As Ruby looked at her face, her expression was soft, but the second she glanced in Henry's direction it hardened into a glare.

"Don't let me see you touching my girlfriend again," Ruby spoke in almost a possessive voice.

Henry coughed into his hand. "It, it won't happen again. Promise." He ran away like a dog with it's tail between its legs. 

Sensing Ruby might be in a bad mood, Weiss took a sip of her drink before putting it down on the table. Grabbing Ruby's hand she dragged her to the middle of the room where a few couple danced to the music being played by the orchestra her father had brought in. "Let's dance," she said to Ruby. Grabbing Ruby's hands she placed one on her shoulder and held the other in her own. She placed her hand on Ruby's waist before starting to move. 

"I'm sorry," Ruby said midway into their dance. 

"For what?" Weiss asked her. 

"For not helping you sooner. These stupid lady stilts are so hard to walk in." Ruby pouted which made Weiss laugh. She hid her face in the crook of Ruby's neck as her giggling died down.

"Oh Ruby. You're too much sometimes." They both smiled at each other, silver staring to blue. Weiss didn't even realize she was leaning in until she felt Ruby's lips against her own. Their kiss was short and sweet, ending only when both girls smiled into the kiss. They spent the rest of the night together dancing, their eyes only focused on each other. 

Bonus:  
Willow and Winter Schnee watched as Weiss and Ruby danced together. "Do you suppose they'll last?" Winter asked her mother.

"If Weiss knows what's good for her she'll keep this one around. There's something about her that just makes your sister.." Willow searched for the word.

"Happy," Winter said for her. Willow nodded, sipping her wine.

"Do you think they'll give me grandkids?" Willow asked her eldest daughter. Winter laughed at her mother, forgetting her formalities. "Hey, I'm series. Oum knows you won't give me grandkids anytime soon and your brother doesn't stand a chance of getting laid."


End file.
